thehistoricalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Untold Battles of The American Civil War
The Following Presentaion is all ficiton, none of the things you read in this selection is real. Any use of what is said here is prohibited. Virginia Border Raid of 1861 October 22nd, 1861. The Union troops of General James Ricketts ( Left ) moved into the position at the bottom of the Virgina border hills. Hiding in the tall grass of the tall mountains was his men, watching for sudden enemy moment in the lines. On the defensive was Confederate General Wade Hampton, ( Right ) sent by Commander Lee to guard the mid Virginia border. Hamptons army numbered at a strong 15,000, as Ricketts army numbered at less than 10,000. With not just greater numbers, General Hampton had the advantage of the hill he had stationed his men on. At around three in the afternoon, Rickett ordered his men to launch the attack. He sent two groups of Volunteer Militia up the hill first, They were shot down within minutes, and were forced to retreat back to Union lines. Rickett tried this three different times, but no matter what he did, the troops were shot down. Rickett had no choice but to send his strongest group, The Iron Brigade to try and overrun the enemy lines, The Iron Brigade was commanded by General John Gibbon. The Brigade was first claimed to have been fought at the Battle of Brawners Farm, but the information was false. The Iron Brigades tatics gave them the avantage in the battle. They hid in the grass while they waited for the Confederates to fire at them, and when the confederates had fired, they charged up the hill up to firing range. Once they were in shooting range the first line of the Confederate forces had fallen. The Conferates had over seven infanty regiments retreating within minutes. Rickett saw this as a chance to melee charge the Confederates weak mid section of their lines, and he took the oppertunity. General Hampton ordered a full retreat over the hill and set up positions in a small Country town of Knits Creek. General Rickett did not run after them tho, he waited for his men to rest up a night. October 23rd, 1861 Gene ral Rickett marched his men over the hill and to the outskirts of Knits Creek. To his surpirise, General Hampton wasnt there. Hampton had continued his march over the hilly region of Virginia. Supplied with Cannons this time, The South was confident in a Victory. Rickett marched his men across untill he heard cannons fired, he emedietly told his men to take cover. Both armies had been weakend to around 5,000 men. "Not enough to fight a battle" said General Gibbon. But he was wrong. Rickett sent the Iron Brigade first this time. The Brigade held off the first wave of Confederates heading to fight. Rickett saw as the Brigade was tired. He sent them two groups of Volunteer Infanty to assist them. The battle was over within an Hour, and the Union had won, one of their earliest victories in the War. Battle of the Cross States The three week battle of the Cross States took place in five of the southern states. These states were, Tennessee, Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi, and Lousiana. The battle first erupted when Confederate spies located Union forces in Jackson Mississippi. General Braxton Bragg was sent to force Union troops into surrender, and or force them to retreat back to the Union border. The Union army under the command of General William S. Rosecrans, was small, tired, not nearly as well supplied as the Confederate troops, heavly outnumbered, and not ready for the possible attack that Bragg had been planning. November 17th, 1861 Bragg sent 5,000 of his best troops into Jackson, to force the Union into retreat. The Union had barricaded the town as much as they could in order to slow down the confederates and prepare fo the battle. Bragg refused to Bombard Jackson, since it was the capital of Mississippi, an important city in the Confederacy. The confederates had no trouble getting through tho. Most of the men were from Jackson, and knew every back road, alley, and short cut in the city. Once the confederates were in firing range of the Union army, the battle was downhill fo r General Rosecran and his army. After a hour battle in Jackson, Rosecran withdrew the city, and fled to Heepsville Alabama. The Union had lost 1,230 men, and the south, only 560. Bragg made a false move tho, he thought the Union army would swing around and go on to New Orleans. The Union continuted its course to Alabama. November 20th, 1861 Realizing the Union wasnt coming Bragg recieved word the Union was going to attempt to capture Vicksburg. The Union army being a days worth away, and the Conferderates being atleast five days, Bragg didnt hesitate to march his men as far as they could go each day. The Confederates were first to reach Vicksburg tho. When the Union came about to Vicksburg they were massacured. Losing another 2,000 of their army, the Confederates not even taking a wound. The Union retreated to Burtsburg Georgia, the Confederates followed. November 31st, 1861 In an attempt to cut off the Union, Bragg took a secret way to Burtsburg. Reaching the city first he was able to dig in a trench, and fight off the Union. With the support of the Georgia State Miltia, Bragg could not lose. As the Union entered the town, again, they were completely wiped from the town. The Union starting the Three week battle with 10,000 strong, was now left with only 4,460. The Conferdates still had 5,000 fresh troops. December 7th, 1861 The Union Army had now retreated into Tenessee. Rosecran was reliefed with 10,000 troops supplied from Major General John Pope. Rosecran and Pope, turned on the Confederates, and stomped them. The Confederates were forced to retreat back to Georgia. Rosecran seeing how tried his men were, decided not to chase the enemy, and instead returned back to Washington D.C to spread the news to President Lincoln. Noutherns Pushed Southward. When General James Longstreet of the Confederacy recieved news of General Irvin McDowells precence in Tennessee, Longstreet divised a plan to completly capture McDowell. Longstreets plan was to push McDowell down into the south, where they would trap the Yankees, capturing them as prisoners of war. January 3rd, 1862 General Longstreet began a sneek attack on General McDowell, forcing the Union soldiers to withdraw, The battle lasted exactly eight hours, as Longstreet pushed his men on into battle. The Confederates sneak attack plan failed, Spies spot Longstreets men, and McDowell sent the Union Artillery to set up at the creek. Longstreet had the same plan, and got to the creek first, but because of the Unions advantage of forest, the Confederate artillery could not see the Union forces coming, untill they fired. For four hours the two forces would fire upon each other, unill finally the Conferderate Artillery Force drove the Unions into a route. Confederates then moved across the large creek, to take positions at the abandoned Union Artillery, and began to fire. After word was sent of the Artillery victory to Longstreet, the CSA General sent his troops to the Union lines. When the Confederate soldiers met with Union lines, the Union was ordered to charge into battle. The Union soldiers were shot down at sight. The entire Union army retreated within the next four hours. January 6th, 1862 Dowell had been defeated at Tennesee Creek three days earlier, and lost a total of 5,972 soldiers, and 1,786 wounded, or missing, of his starting 15,000. Longstreet had only 3,981 dead, and 398 wounded or missing, of his 20,000. But luck changed for the Union, as Lt. Gize, approched McDowell with a plan. In-circle the Confederates with Artillery, and surprise them with soldiers coming from the back. Dowell looking for a decisive victory over the Confederates was all for the plan, and accepted. On January 6th, 1862, Dowell put his Lt.'s plan into action. The tweleve hour battle resulted in the loss of more than 13,683 lives, and 7,890 missing, or wounded. General Longstreet and several other 1,000 men escaped into South Carolina, and recruited more soldiers to fight in the war. Battle of Geniesburgh Virginia. The battle of Geniesburgh Virginia, took place on Geniesburgh Hill. The 4 hour battle was short, but deadly for the South. The Union retrieved the plans of Colonel Ambrose Powell Hill. The Union studied the plans hard, and finally figured out their positions meaning. The Hill was a big one so to speak. In the middle was a big hole, which was the location of a Southern Battle Camp. Camp Davis. March 15th, 1862, At around 1am, the Union troops snuck into positions for the coming battle. They waited for a full second hour before they crept up the hill into the positions to storm the Southern barricade position. The Union wad commanded by Major General James Negley. As the Union slowly went up the hill, The Colonel spotted them and yelled, "Open Fire! Enemy Attack!" The Union was forced to race up the rest of the hill. Because of the darkness the sleepy Southerns had a hard time finding the Union soldiers. Powell spotted them because of their muskets glimmering off the moonlight. The Union soldier managed to get to the top of the hill with only 7 deaths, and 15 wounded. The barricade troopers were ot numbered as the rest scrambeled to the barricade. They were not prepared for the 3,000 Union troops racing up the hill. The Union stormed the Barricade with ease. They then raced to the camp, surronded it, and took control of it. Colonel Powell escpaed with his life tho. The rest of his men were sent to Prison camps, and Major General Negley was ordered to contruct a Fort out of the camp, before and confederates could come and retrieve the camp back.